


Pillows

by MarinaScarlet



Series: Laced twins verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calonari prompted: she can’t stop herself from dry humping a pillow and think about her sister and her kisses, and she comes all over in the dead silence of the night next to her sister thinking she can’t hear her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: so it was cal's fault i started to write drabbles of laced beauty so yeah... have some of this ship. and yeah, this is part of my twins' verse which i hereby declare started :)

Belle thought (and dreamt) all day and all night about the sort of relationship she had with her sister and that, in fact, made her be in a permanent state of wanting, of burning desire, and she only wanted to have sex with her or just touch herself and get that sweet release. She was an addict to it.

“Once you taste it, you’ll never get enough. You’ll become an addict; you will need it each minute, like breathing. And I will always be here to satisfy the fire that runs through your veins”, Lacey said to Belle once, when everything started.

And she was right, indeed. It had become more than something nicer; it was now a need, as eating or sleeping.

She was still very inexperienced with her own body and hands, and she got tired easily, and she found that her pillow could be used for pleasing herself.

Belle thought about everything they did together, but mostly, Lacey’s kisses all over her body. She knew how to spot the most erogenous parts of it, as well as the most sensitive spots, and she howled in a low voice. She remembered everything she had done with her sister, and how much she had enjoyed everything, since the very beginning.

“Lacey, oh, please…” She muttered. Her sister was sleeping by her side, and she was listening what Belle was saying. She was so sexy when she pleasured herself she couldn’t help but listen, and sometimes watch.

Belle rubbed harder the pillow against her pussy, and she came crying in a low voice, claiming for more, wishing Lacey was awake for satisfying her.

She hugged the pillow and bit it, trying to catch her breath, and a soft voice made her leave the pillow.

“You want to play, sister?”

Belle simply answered with a deep kiss.


End file.
